Love Within the War 2 - Two Towers, Two Lovers
by stango1002
Summary: After the Puppet's defeat, things get a little clumsy... like a ship getting lost at the sea while a storm rages. Will the ship manage to survive the waves and reconnect with the land? Or will the sea keep pulling back until the ship breaks into two and sinks? Cover image by Tony Crynight (youtube). Rated M, just to be safe.


**Hello, and welcome to the Love Within The War sequel! (totally not a classic and cliche introduction)**

 **If you want to find out which characters made it in (which you probably do), go and view the last chapter on the first LWTW. Why did I put the names there? Because if I did the same here, I would have to write a ton more...just go to the last chapter on the first one and you will see why. I strongly advise you to do that.** **That's right. One of them is a shorter author's note.**

 **Also, if you haven't read the first one, it is essential for you to do so, because plenty of stuff will be confusing to you if you don't.**

 **Once again, BB will not be in the fanfic. (unless I change my mind) Sorry, BB fans. I don't mean this against you.**

 **Let the sequel commence! (ilikeusingfancywords)**

* * *

 _Around 3 months later..._ **  
**

Everything was basically the same. The kids were crazy, as always. The toys were enjoying it, and the originals were dying of boredom in the Parts/Service room. The general discussion was always about what happened with Marty the puppet. It's death was a huge victory for everyone, but it also left a scar on each and every one of the animatronics. A scar that made them think that Marty was NOT gone. The biggest victims were Foxy and Vixey. After the Puppet's death they have been experiencing some very strange things. It's almost like they were stuck with them forever. And they were different every time around. From just chills down their spines to hallucinations and visions.

Anyway, the new day brought a lot of joy to everyone. Toys were playing the songs, Vixey was in the cove entertaining kids with stories and toddlers with toys. The toys were all over the carpet, so it was really hard for the bigger kids to walk around and not step on a sharp plastic little toy.

As Vixey was telling a story about her 'adventures' to free a pirate she cared about from another group of pirates. She really enjoyed telling this story. She even enjoyed the story herself, because she could think about you know who. This made her more inspired.

"After a long swim, I approached the ship without being noticed. I used my grappling hook...", and she swung a fake grappling hook around the stage, "...and managed to cling it onto the ship! I searched the ship, being careful not to be seen! I wanted to find my dear one and free him!", she spoke proudly and dramatically. "I found the opening in the deck that lead me inside of the ship. I heard someone groaning loudly, so I rushed towards the sound. When I peaked around the corner I saw him being...", and then she suddenly stopped.

"Vixey, lass! Run 'n save yerself!". Then she witnessed Foxy being ripped apart. She didn't see who did it though. Everything was blurred. Everything, except for Foxy's scream. It was agonizing and made her feel miserable, scared and angry, distraught... She tried to save him, but as she ran towards him, everything was completely blurred. After a few seconds, her vision started to clear. She found herself back in the pizzeria, inside of her cove. Dozens of children were watching her in confusion, as an employee started leading them out of the cove, and another approached her.

"What in the hell can be wrong now? We gave you a check-up this morning!"

Vixey was still distraught and scared, but didn't want to show it, so she turned around, still pretending that she was telling a story. After observing her for a few minutes, the employee decided that there was nothing wrong. The kids were still lead out of the cove and in for a treat, as they brought out sweets and fruit juice. They came out a little earlier, but that didn't bother the toy band..

And again, after the restaurant was closed, the employees and Stephan were the only ones left in the pizzeria. Stephan only brought the relevant employees (engineers) to the Parts/Service. Once the originals heard the footsteps in the halway, they immediately went limp. Once the door was opened, their eyes were pointed towards Foxy.

"Ya know, kids really loved him when he performed a few weeks ago. I thought that we could possibly set him up with the vixen for the show. I think that they would fit each-other, what do you think?", one of them replied: "Yeah, that's a good idea, but...raise?"  
"Yes, I would have given it to you anyway. You don't need to be a greed, jeez!"

And of course, Foxy and the others listened, and what they heard finally confirmed Foxy's comeback.

"See, even humans think that you and Vixey are a good pair.", Chica pointed out.

"Aye...ye be right. I ain't wait fer that!", Foxy joyfully responded.

After the employees and the new day guard left, Mike entered the pizzeria, said farewell to the others, and locked the door. Once that happened, they were free from any eyes watching. Naturally, Foxy instantly went to find Vixey. As he wanted to peek through the door, the vixen rushed into him and threw herself into his embrace, sobbing. Foxy was surprised by this sudden outburst.

"Vix, me darlin', what be wrong wit' ye?"

Vixey continued to sob for another 5 seconds and then took a breath: "I don't know if that was just a hallucination or a vision. I saw you get ripped appart in it!"

Foxy froze for a second, after hearing that, and then relaxed again. He comforted her until she was sure that he was okay."

"Don' be cryin'! I have grog-filled news ta tell ye!"

"Oh yeah, and that is?"

"That they be fixin' me an' puttin' me along ye very fast!"

"When?", she asked as her expectations grew.

"I don' know...fast.", Foxy responded.

After playing pretty much the whole night, Goldy suggested a thing: "Say, why don't we go and visit our old home? Haven't been there in forever!"

Everyone basically responded with: "Sure, that's a great idea!", and since it was almost 5 in the morning, it meant that the place was closed. Since Goldy now practiced the teleporting skills and leveled them up to the max, he was able to transfer them all with ease. Once they were in the store, they (originals) were amazed at what this has turned into. In just a few months, the place was expanded, and was now basically a shopping center. From clothes to decorations and little toys.

"Oh my! This place became a fuckin' mountain!" Bonnie said, to which everyone agreed. They found lots of stuff that they liked, but couldn't wear anything, since they were too big. Chi and Bon did take some candles and some decorations, and they headed home, amazed at what the place has become.

* * *

 _The next day_

After a long, long day of having fun/doing nothing, they received some good news.

"Today, we are gonna start working on Foxy. I bet people will like him. He is a legend after all.", an engineer proclaimed.

The whole evening was spent on Foxy. They managed to fix the rest of his broken parts and cover all of the exposed endoskeleton. Along with the tweaks in the A.I., he was good to go. They decided that the (re)introduction is going to be the next day.

In the morning, they prepared everything for the opening, and Foxy was now performing in the kids cove. The fact that Vixey was supposed to be his replacement could make the customers suspect something. Foxy was known for biting that kid's frontal lobe back n '87. That was the very reason he was out of order. But it was sure that now it was just a glitch in the A.I, and that it isn't going to do the same this time. This time, he was completely checked. It was the most amazing thing in his life. He performed agian, with his darling Vixey.

Even though he had a 1 day cameo 3 months ago, he is now fully back, with a story to tell. Now they were able to finish the story that Vixey was telling before. The children cheered for them, as any kid would for their heroes. And the two foxes were their heroes. Heroes in the stories they told. It felt so amazing to them...just performing together. They were in sync. It was pretty clear that they were a pair for these kinds of stuff, and they enjoyed it too.

After finishing their act, all the older children left the cove, leaving the toddlers there to play with the toys. Since toddlers cannot understand what is going on, Foxy took a chance to ask her about what happened.

"Ye be okay? Nothin' wrong?"

She replied: "No, it's fine. Though this one was the strongest of them all..."

After the day was over (once again), they gathered into the dining area, celebrating Foxy's return. Even though Freddy, Bonnie and Chica couldn't be back obviously because of overcrowding, they tried to not think about it. Freddy was actually cold-headed than before. He was now completely relaxed. He used to get nervous and angry about a lot of stuff.

They celebrated Foxy's comeback with...whatever was left. Mostly orange juice and pizza. It was a night like any other...or was it?

After midnight, they were all doing their thing. But, at one point, they heard a car engine in the parking lot. Naturally, everyone panicked and quickly returned to their places without making a lot of noise. In through the door came - Stephan with Mike. Mike was late for his night shift, so it seemed that he was in trouble.

Stephan saw that the lights were on, so he couldn't help but point it out. "How the hell are these on! I remember that I turned everything off when I locked the door. I was the last one to exit!"

Mike replied with: "I have no idea."

"Nevermind that now. I have to take a look at the old ones. You see, a man was present today for Foxy's comeback. He asked to talk to me and asked me to sell him the old ones. He owns a daycare in the northern part of the city, which is the best one in the city. I used to bring my kid there. You should've known how much stuff I had to deal with...", he blabbered as they went down the hallway.

Mike and the toys heard that. First thing they thought about was...are the originals gonna be sold? Are they gonna be moved to another loaction? They had rough times in the past, but basically became sisters from the different misters, brothers from the different mothers...but now that seemed to come to an end.

They opened the door to Parts/Service and took a look at the three animatronics - a bear, a bunny and a chicken.

"Just so you know, Foxy is going too. But it's all about profit, my friend. I sold them for a million bucks. Isn't it great?"

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica had their ears wide opened (as always), but were more confused than shocked and scared. It didn't make sense to them.

Stephan then left Mike to 'do his job', and went home. The original trio tried to find out more, so they came back to the main area, only to find a group of visibly worried toys.

"What was that all about?", Freddy asked.

"Terrible. Looks like you are being sold to an another establishment. You will be moved to a different place!", Toy Freddy's worry was clear.

"What, hold on! Who do you mean by 'you'?", Chica asked, already putting the pieces together.

"It means you, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy! I don't know about Goldy."

As expected, their expressions were now filled with worry and shock.

"No fucking way...", the trio voiced. Goldy, who was behind them, didn't say a word, but was shocked as well.

Foxy and Vixey were peeking from behind the door. "Did I hear you correctly? Are they really going to be moved out?", Vixey muffled because she was basically kissing the door. No answer...just silence.

For the most of the night, nobody said a word. They were just thinking about what was going to happen. Walking back and forth, round and round, nobody was peaceful. They just didn't want the morning to come. If only the night lasted forever. They had to face it...the originals are being moved...possibly never to come back. They had to face the fact that from that day nothing will be the same again.

* * *

 **And there we go, folks! I apologize for uploading this late. I was so fucking pissed today. I wrote a big part of the chapter, forgot to save and lost connection. I lost the will to rewrite it, but did it anyway. As for the OCs, they don't have to come the first chapter. They will come later, when the story is a little settled down. Go check the last chapter on the first LWTW for more info. And thank you for your patience. Peace out!**


End file.
